


The Doctor and the Janitor

by Sasha1975



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Human, Child Death, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Abortion, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Slow Burn, Supportive Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha1975/pseuds/Sasha1975
Summary: Alec loves children, so he became a Pediatrician, a doctor for children... One day one of his favorite patient, a 3 years old girl, and her name is Seidy, died on the operating table of a complication. She had a heart problem. Alec almost ran to his office, he was devastating and crying... and who do you think comfort him... a special janitor, who was just at the right moment and right place... Enjoy.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's me, this is my new work, i hope you all like it. Can't wait to hear from you all. Be soft on me, no beta.

🌟Chapter 1🌟

In an operating room you can hear all sorts of sounds, but the one sound no doctor expect or want to hear is the heartbeat flatline sound…

Dr. Lightwood, Dr. Lightwood… called the nurse to Alec.

Oh, uhm yes. Time of her death is 10:46 am, date September 10 2020. Name… he paused a second and bit his lower lips… Seidy Janice Bronson and is 3 years old. Cause of death, heart failure, her antibodies and autoimmune rejected her new heart transplant after 1 day and half. Me, Dr. Alexander Lightwood and Dr. Andrew Underhill took part of her 2nd surgery to try to salvage the rejection. She also got a blood transfusion, but her body still rejected everything. Her heart stops working, even after we tried AED 3 times. He ends the report… he swallowed the lump in his throat and exhale…

Hey Alec… you did a good work, but it’s her body that rejected the new transplant. You did nothing wrong… said his colleague and friend Dr. Underhill.

I know Andrew, but why am I feeling… that I did something wrong. She is only 3 years old Andrew. My heart aches for the parents. They will be destroyed and it’s all my…

Don’t say it, Alec… It’s. Not. Your. Fault. You did everything correct what’s in the book. Her body rejected it... I know you feel guilty my friend, you are a new parent too… he smiles and give him a big hug. You will be OK my friend. We have to go and talk to the parents. I will back you up.

They changed their scrubs and went to talk to the parents. ALec explain everything what happened on the table to them, all the theories. They were devastated, they screamed and cried, but… at the end they understand and accepted what had happened to their precious 3 years old daughter, Seidy. Andrew back him up too with the theories. When they were speaking to parents, Alec heart was shattered In pieces. This was his first patient he lost the battle…

After half an hour talking to the parents, Alec walked almost ran to his office and when the door closes, he sank down to his knees and cried, cried his eyes out. It hit him hard… Why had this happened, why he lost the battle… he screamed his lungs out. He has been 3 years as a Pediatrician Doctor and for almost a years he tried to heal Seidy, to fix her heart. He loved her so much. He loved when Seidy called him Dr. Al, she was so special. Seidy's case was a very difficult one. Her Blood type was AB-, a rare one and also she needed to get a new heart, which there was a long list, it was so difficult. The blood type of her parents, Mom O- and her father A+. Her Mother can’t give her, her blood, because her antibodies are really low, she can’t help her. 

They needed to get her ASAP a compatible heart and the blood type… 1 week ago they got the heart and everything but still was not enough… NOT ENOUGH… ooohhh Seidy, WHY… he cried. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and with tear up eyes he looked up… 

What Alec did not notice when entering his office was that the janitor was there cleaning his office. 

I am… I am sorry Dr. Lightwood for implying. I was cleaning your office and you look so devastating and I… I just want to hug you. I am a nobody, but you… can talk to me if… if you want… he stuttered… Good talk Magnus, by stuttering… he said to himself. Dr. Lightwood…

He sniffles… Please call me Alec and by the way you are a somebody and your name is… 

I am Magnus, Magnus Bane, I am the janitor of this part of the hospital. Nice meeting you.

Nice meeting you too and yes Magnus, I have seen you around.

Magnus froze and blushes. He looked down and don’t know what to say... I have seen you around too… he thought to himself… Dr. Alexander, you look so sad, he ask him. What happened.

Alec sniffles again… one of my patients died an hour ago. A three year old girl, her name is Seidy. She was very sick with a very difficult heart problem. Me and Dr. Underhill have been working for more than 11 months with her. Seidy's blood type was one of the rarest, type AB- and it’s difficult to find and also to find a new heart, the waiting list was so long. The new heart needed to be compatible with his body. A week ago we got the new heart for her of another baby girl, who died in a car crash. We thought it was compatible for her. We did the surgery, it went perfect, so I thought. After almost 2 days, her body rejected the heart, the antibodies. Unfortunately, I couldn’t save her, I COULDN’T… he cried again. 

Magnus listened to him with devotion, to what his favorite doctor was telling him… You see, since a year ago when he got hired to work as a janitor at this Hospital, “A Hope for Children Hospital", since that day, his first day of work, he saw the most handsome doctor ever, Dr. Alexander Gideon Lightwood. For Magnus he has the most beautiful big hazel green eyes and a face and his smile to die for. Magnus had, well has still a crush from that day… his handsome Dr. Alexander Lightwood.

Being a bisexual, he knows it’s only a crush, you see, he saw Alec with a beautiful woman and he thinks he is straight. But he still dreams of him. At the Hospital he made good friends, nurse Catharina, best known as Cat. She is actually his best friend and neighbor. Cat recommend him to the bosses. Another friend at the hospital is nurse Maya, nurse Clary, and especially his best BEST friend Izzy…

*Some Flashbacks*

Magnus always dreamed of one day he will be a nurse or even a doctor. He loves helping each other, and he heard good things of this Hospital, especially what they do aside. They have down stairs a medical researcher for children diseases and they are doing a good job. They help the patient families, especially families with small or no income resources. He remembered the first time he was interviewed for the job by the owners of the Hospital, imagine that. They are very kind hearted and helps a lot of families. Actually the owners of this Children Hospital are Alec's parents, Dr. Maryse and Dr. Robert Lightwood together with their co-associate Dr. Lucian Garroway. The Lightwoods has 4 children. Alec, he the oldest, 23 years old and he is a children pediatrician doctor, for consultant and surgery. He is one of the youngest Dr. Pediatrician ever in New York. Unfortunately, he is married with his suppose high school friend Lydia Branwell for 1 months now and they have a 3 months old son, Xavier Jayden Lightwood. Rumors is going around the hospital that it’s an arrange marriage, because of the baby and they are really unhappy with each other… it’s only rumors by the way. Alec has 3 more siblings, his twin sister Isabelle Sophia Lightwood and they call her Izzy… Magnus’ best BEST friend. She is 23 years old too and works at the hospital as the Head Medical Researcher and also she is the Pathologist of the hospital. She is a wonderful friend. Alec has an adopted brother too, Jonathan Christopher Lightwood Wayland, best known as Jace. He is 21 years old and he specializes in Physiotherapist and Chiropractor for the Hospital. He also owns his Gym near the Hospital. The gym is for everyone, but especially for special need patients. Last but not least their little brother Maximilian Lightwood, best known as Max. He is only 12 and wears glasses, which he hates. So one day he wants to become an eye M.D., an Ophthalmologist, so he can fix his own eyes. Magnus was curious and did some digging, some research himself of his favorite doctor ever. 

Magnus had a good life… as an orphan kid, he thought he would never have a family… but on the contrary, at 4 years old, he got a nice adoptive family. They never could have children. Also they have no family around. Magnus never know who his real parents were. What he knows, they died in a car crash, Magnus survived, because he was thrown out of the car. Last what he had known of them, that his lastname is Bane, Magnus Bane. His adoptive parent never obligated him to change it. In a year, both died… his only family died. He did not want to stay in New Jersey where they used to lived, he missed them so much. So what did he do… he sold the house and belongings and with the heritage he took off and went to live in New York. There he bought a nice loft, it was huge and beautiful. He decorated it his style with some nice things with the money he had, not much, but it is his home. Later when settled he had to look for a job. Magnus did not finished college all the way… he was a little rebellious, but he loves to work, whatever comes to him. At the loft he met Cat and his boyfriend Ragnor. They are neighbors. Later also he met Tessa, Gem and Will at a party and one night at a club he met his other best best friend and confident Raphael Santiago. Raphael is also friend with Ragnor. He loves his life.

He is working now as a janitor at the Hospital, but one day his dream will come true and will become a nurse. He is still young, only 25 years old. He has some money left from his heritage, but not sufficient. All his pay checks he is holding aside to make his dream come true.

*End Flashbacks*

Alec was still crying… Magnus heart aches seeing him so sad. He sat aside him and hug him… shhh Dr. Lightwood… I know it’s hard right now, but I am here… anytime you like to talk, I am a good listener… everything will be OK.

With teary eyes Alec looks at Magnus. Hazel green eyes met beautiful light brown eyes, with a speck of gold. They looked like cat eyes… Magnus, you have beautiful eyes… said Alec. 

Magnus froze and with wide eyes he did not know what to say, his brain stop working… then suddenly there was a hard banging at the door and someone was calling out his name… Alec!!!


	2. Thank you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is still hurting, but certain Janitor is trying to help him...

🌟 Chapter 2 🌟

The banging on the door became louder and more louder. The person at the other side was really persistent and keep calling his name… Alec!!! 

The only one person that is more stubborn than himself is his twin sister, Izzy Lightwood... and he recognized her voice.

What Izzy!!!… what do you want, I am fine... He saw Magnus looking at him with a not so amused face like saying… really Alec, you are not fine.

Izzy insisted... Big brother you are not fine… please open the door. Magnus smiled at him and Alec just rolled his eyes. Izzy kept banging to the door and warned him if he didn't open it right now she will broke it down.

here was a silence for a minute at the other side of the door… Big Bro, I know you are hurt… common Alec, we are twins and I know how emotional you are... Andrew told me what happened to Seidy. Please Alec, talk to me…

Darling… I think you should open the door… said Magnus. I know what she is capable off. She is tiny, but she is fierce and really strong. She will do anything to open that door.

Alec sighs and tried to stand up, but his legs gave up and went weak. Magnus hurried by his side and helped him up... hazel green eyes met golden brown eyes. Alec blushed and looked the other way. After composing himself, he smiled at Magnus and told him… Magnus, I appreciated very much for your company,. Thank you, you were a big help comforting me. I was, well actually I am still devastating for the loss of my patient… thank you and smiled again to Magnus.

Magnus brain just short circuit when Alec smiled at him. Alec has the most beautiful smile in the world. He gulped the lump in his throat and smiled back to him… Alexander, no need to thank me. I am glad that I could help you a little somehow. I am here if you need someone to talk to.

Alec nodded…

Magnus opens the door and Izzy stormed inside… It’s about time big bro… Magnus?... What are you doing here?!?

Hey Isabella… I was here cleaning your brother’s office when he came inside. He was sad and we were talking. He turned to Alec, smiled and wink at him. 

Alec gasped and felt his face blushes red like a tomato. He turns around and walks to his desk… Is Magnus flirting with him?!?… and why suddenly he is feeling THINGS in his stomach when Magnus winks at him… he sits at his desk and leans back in his chair and closes his eyes… Magnus is gorgeous, beautiful eyes and that smile… and those lips… he thought… what is happening to him. He shakes it off those embarrassing thoughts away and ask his sister what she was doing here.

Izzy was gonna tell him why she was there when Magnus spoke… please excuse me, I have to go and do my job with the other offices, before going home. Dr. Alexander, if you need someone to talk, anything, I am here to listen and Isabella… will see you around and he waves goodbye.

Alec nodded… sure Magnus, will do.

Izzy narrowed her eyes and looked between his brother and Magnus and vice versa. Then she looked back at Alec with suspicious eyes. Big bro… what’s going on between you and Magnus.

Say what?!?... Izzy, there is nothing going on between me and Magnus… When I came to my office, he was here. After what happened to Seidy and he saw how devastating I was, he tried to comfort me. I needed someone to talk to, about the pain I had in my heart and was here and he just listened to my sorrow. I am devastating Izzy… he sighs and sniffled. He didn’t notice he was crying. He explained his sister everything what went wrong to Seidy.

Izzy walked around to his brother and hugged him… oohh big brother, I know how much effort you put yourself into saving Seidy, but it’s not your fault what happened to her… Alec don’t blame yourself…

Izzy you don’t understand… she was under my care and looked what happened to her. If you were there and saw her parents, how devastated they were, that broke my heart… I could have done more to save her… Izzy, I have a son and what if… 

Stop it Alec… stop blaming yourself… Izzy screamed at him. She was so mad at him… Alec, hear me out and promise me you will stop blaming yourself. This. Was. Not. Your. Fault. Alec… 

Izzy was so furious at him; she couldn’t believe her ears what Alec was saying. She had tears in her eyes and couldn’t speak anymore to his brother. She looked at him, shook her head and stormed out of his brother’s office. She was so mad at him.

Alec was breathing hard, he puts his face between his hands and shakes his head… Ohhh Seidy, please forgive me… I tried and tried, but I couldn't save you… He closed his eyes, inhaled and pick up the phone. He called Underhill… Andrew, could you please do me a favor. Could you make the reports for me and send them to the office? I have to get out of here Andrew, I am feeling trapped, I need to breath… and hang up. He picks up his coat and ran out of his office to his car and drove away of the hospital into the night. It was a gloomy rainy night.

Before Alec hang up, Andrew was gonna tell him that he was coming to his office, but he was late. Right away Andrew called Izzy to her office, but was not there. He got up, pick up his cell and called hers. Izzy picked up right away. He told her about Alec. They met halfway and went to Alec’s office… but it was too late, it was empty. Where did he go,.

Alec drove and drove… he didn’t know where, his mind was blank. 

He didn’t want to go home yet; he wants to have some beers and forget everything. The truth was that at home he had some problems too. At home he has some marriage problems and he was afraid Lydia will go away with his son. He knows she won’t do it, but his insecurities are dominating his emotions and thoughts…

**BEGIN OF FLASHBACK**

Me and Lydia were high school friends, we love each other, but as friends. We finished high school and went to the university together. I studied to be a doctor, 3 years of theory and 1 year of practice and Lydia studied to be a pharmacist like his parents. They graduate, but kept contacting each other. Alec began to work with his parents as a Pediatrician doctor and Lydia worked at her parent’s pharmacy. But something unexpected happened about 1 year ago at his brother Jace's birthday party… 

At the party they were all were drinking a lot, me and Lydia too. We were not heavy drinkers but that night we were stoned drunk. They were all playing jelly shots did or didn’t do game. After that game, everything was blank. 

But when Alec woke up in the morning, he and Lydia were naked in bed. Alec panicked and felt nauseated. He ran to the bathroom and puke his whole guts out. He felt disgusted to himself… He never slept with a women... HE WAS GAY AND LYDIA KNEW. The only other person knew too was his twin sister. No one knew he was gay and he didn't even tell his family or his parents. 

He didn’t have a boyfriend, but he had some hook ups here and there. Right now he felt disgusted and so mad to himself. He put back his clothes on and went back to his room. He found Lydia crying and she pleaded to forgive her, but Alec stopped her. Both didn’t know what or when it happened. They were so drunk and did not remember nothing. Alec was crying too. They pleaded sorry to each other again and promised they won’t tell no one and hugged. He helped her sneaking out of his house and drove her home. 

After the party, they kept contacting each other, but nothing serious, they were still friends… but one month after the unexpected happened… Lydia was pregnant. When she told Alec, she was pregnant, he almost fainted. They couldn’t hide what happened that night at Jace’s party anymore. They had to tell their family. Arrange a dinner night with their parents and told them they were pregnant. Their parents weren’t that happy, they thought they were too young, but couldn’t do nothing. They old them they needed to marry. Their parents arranged their marriage, they did a small engagement dinner party.

Alec bought a nice ring for Lydia and they decided to get married after the baby was born. Alec helped Lydia through the whole pregnancy, but there was no intimacy, he couldn’t and she knows. There were a lot secrets between them… they both knew things that no one else knew… 1... Alec was gay and Lydia knew and 2… Lydia had a boyfriend, John Monteverde, at that time for a month before what happened between him and Lydia and Alec knew. At first Alec thought the baby was John’s, but Lydia told him, she never slept with him. Lydia had to broke up with John, but they stayed as friends. She was so sad and later John confessed to her, that he had so many plans with her... They loved each other.

Later Alec bought an apartment for them, not far from Alec’s house. At first Lydia was mad to herself, but she couldn’t abort the baby. She loves kids and she couldn’t do that to Alec. The whole pregnancy Alec took care of her, but she knew Alec was only his friend. After the baby was born, Alec was so happy and couldn’t believe he had a son, Javier Jayden Lightwood, his son. He was crying and thanked Lydia. The baby looked just like Alec. Lydia loved their baby, but she still missed John. After 2 months they got married, because of their parents. Their parents what they see is their Status… not being an embarrassment to the society. But their marriage wasn’t what they expected. They fought a lot at home, but they stayed together for their son

**END OF FLASHBACK**

After an hour driving around, he saw a bar just outside near the Brooklyn Bridge. He parked the car and went inside. He sat at the bar and drank some beers. After a while he felt someone standing beside him, lean over him and whisper into his ears…

Hey handsome…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise will continue my other fic soon and I will update this fic weekly... anything you can find me too on twitter @Sasha03121975
> 
> PD: I do not own none of the characters.


	3. Comforting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay... I was a little busy in these days. 
> 
> Here we go and hope you enjoy 😃😉😋

🌟 Chapter 3 🌟

I was sitting at the bar drinking myself drunk and pitying myself. I felt someone standing beside me… leaned over me and whisper into my ears…

Hey handsome…

Stunned, I looked at the person standing next to me… sighed and smirked…

Hey handsome, why drinking alone… ask the person standing next to me.

Magnus? … what are you doing here?...

I was going to ask you the same thing… darling. Why the most handsome doctor doing here at this bar… and alone.

I closed my eyes and sighed… Magnus, I had to get out of my office. It was like closing in on me and I was suffocating. It was horrible… I couldn’t stay there at the hospital. It reminded me of her… she was only a baby. Magnus, you don’t understand this pain. I have a child. My son means the world to me and if something bad happens to him… I don’t what will happen to me. Tears were flowing down his face and his breathing was getting harshly.

Oohhh Alexander… you are still blaming yourself for what happened to your patient. It’s not your fault, you are an awesome doctor. It wasn’t Seidy’s time, please Alexander, don’t…

You don’t understand Magnus, he shouted at him and clenched his teeth… I promise her parents I will help her, that I will fix her heart. I failed them; I am a failure, my life is a failure, my marriage is a failure… he was sobbing, his eyes were big… he was struggling and gasping for air…

Alexander, please calm down, I think you are having a meltdown… a panic attack. Darling please breathe. He was shaking, his eyes wide open and glazed… he was like going to pass out.

Alexander, look at me… hear my voice darling… Breathe, take small breaths for me. I will count to 4, you breathe in and count to 4 again to breathe out. We will do it slowly until you calm down, until you breathe normal… ok darling. Hear my voice only… and he nodded. He was shuddering badly.

Magnus asked the bartender, who was there and saw what was happening the whole time, for some water. The bartender agreed and thanked goodness the bar wasn’t that crowded, and nobody was paying attention.

Magnus asked him if he can touch him, he nodded. He cupped his face… Alexander, please look at me darling and hear my voice only… breathe in 2,3,4 and breathe out 2,3,4…, inhale 2,3,4 and exhale 2,3,4 and he repeated it several times until he sees his breathing was getting normal and calmed down. His eyes were watery, and he was crying.

Alexander can I hug you... He looked at him and nodded. Magnus embraced him and hugged him. Alec rests his head on Magnus’s shoulder… he was shivering and sobbing. It breaks Magnus’s heart.

Shhh darling… calm down. I am here for you… calm down. For a few minutes he cried and cried. A while later he calmed down and looked at Magnus... and smiled at him. Thank you, Magnus… and sorry for my breakdown. I ruined your night. Magnus offered him the glass of water… drink it slowly darling and no need to thank me and especially no need to apologize to me. It was my pleasure to help you and sweetheart you did not ruined my night.

He drank the water slowly, his closed his eyes…

Alexander you wanna get out of here, you are drunk I can’t let you drive home like this. My home is not that far of here.

Magnus… I am fine. I can drive home. 

No Alexander… you are not fine. You drank a little too much and you just had a meltdown. Your car can stay here behind and you can pick it up in the morning. We can walk to my loft, As I told you, it’s not that far of here… and smiled to him.

Alec blushing accepted his offer. They walked a little bit, just around the corner in silence until they reached Magnus’s building. 

Here we are… home sweet home. Welcome Alexander to my humble home. It’s not much, but I love it and… I love my nosy neighbors too… Hi Mrs. Thompson, how are doing today.

I am doing good Mr. Bane and how are you, she smirked… and I see you have a new friend. How are you young man…

Alec was going to greet the old lady when Magnus spoke first… I am doing very good Mrs. Thompson… thank you for asking and goodbye. Common Alec lets go and dragged him inside. 

Alec smiled to the old lady and waved goodbye.

Magnus stumping inside and stopped near the stairs… why is she always so nosy, it’s like she has a CCTV or an alarm system settled for when I am arriving home… she is so nosy… he sighed madly.

I don’t know Magnus… said Alec with a malicious smirk… Maybe she has a crush on you Magnus…

Magnus’s eyes went wide open… and the horror in his face was comical and dramatic for Alec...

How dare you Alexander, you are killing me. She could be my grandmother or my mother… oohhh the horror and he fakes like he was going to faint dramatically and wink at him.

Alec froze and blushed like a red tomato, but then he was laughing his lungs out… Magnus you are so dramatic.

They walked inside the building. it was a nice building with various colored walls and several lofts, it suites him… 

Magnus’s home was on the top, the 10th floor... and for getting Alec back he planned something. Magnus told Alec that they must take the stairs, that the elevator was broken for several days already… 

Alec’s eyes went like... bigger than a plate, he gulped air and whined… A-Are you s-serious Magnus…  
t-the stairs… 10th floor… no elevator... he stammered in horror.

Now Magnus was laughing his lungs out… Alexander, you must see your face. You looked pale and just like you were going to puke… and he kept laughing.

Alec pushed him… and then he began to laugh too. 

Alec’s laugh was so beautiful to hear. It was like music for Magnus’s ears. He is glad he made him laugh, even with all the pain he has in his heart…

Magnus told him it was a joke, and they entered the elevator. The laughing died down and they were silent in the elevator. They were copping each other shyly from time to time. The doors open, they reached the top floor… Here we are Alexander, he opens the door, and they enter the loft…

Waw Magnus, your home is beautiful… very colorful… it’s just like you, its suites you.

Should I be offended Alexander… and smiles. I love colors and I am not an interior designer, but I love to decorate.

Well, I think you must become a decorator, because your home is stunning.

He showed him around and they went to the living room…

We can watch some movie on Netflix Alexander and turned on the tv. You want something to eat or something to drink… but darling for now, no more alcohol for you. Maybe coffee, tea, or a glass of water. 

I am fine Magnus… but water is good.

Magnus went to the kitchen and admired Alexander from there. His biggest crush, his love of his life, is in his living room… How he is going to survive that… Magnus compose yourself; Alexander is sad for what happened, and you are just comforting him. Behave yourself Magnus and slapped his face.

Alec sat on couch and look up for his phone. He turned it back on and notifications after notifications pinged and pinged. Like 50 messages and phone calls. All Izzy’s, Jace’s, Andrew, but… none of her. 

Magnus came back and gave him the glass of water. He sat next to him and sipped his water… Alexander, how you are feeling…

I am doing fine Magnus and I think I don’t feel that drunk anymore. Thank you again… for your help calming me down. I haven’t had a panic attack for a long time.

You don’t need to thank me Alexander… glad to help. You wanna maybe, talk about it… Alexander. You can say no… it’s OK… I don’t wanna intrude…

No Magnus, it’s OK…

***BEGIN FLASHBACK***

He closes his eyes and sighed… I don’t know if you heard about the incident that happened to my youngest brother, when he was only 5 years old… Magnus nodded no… Well, we were on vacation at our cabin at Lake Lynn and one morning he woke up way early then all of us and went to play with his boat in the lake. He was at the shore and it was shallow water, but accidentally his boat went more in and he went after it. He couldn’t swim and he went under water. I always woke up early… I heard cries and screams and from the kitchen window I saw him struggling in the water. I called everyone and ran to save him. When I got him out of the water, his body was lifeless, and I thought, I was late and he drowned… tears dropping from his eyes… Mom pushed me aside and did CPR on him. I froze, I couldn’t move, talk or breathe, I was having a panic attack… I thought he was dead, that I was not on time… tears were flowing down his face now… Magnus, I thought it was my fault he drowned, because I was late. My dad tried to calm me down of my panic attack… I blacked out. Izzy called 911 and Mom keep doing CPR on my little brother and dad stayed with me monitoring me. We went to the hospital and thank goodness my little brother was ok. All my family kept telling me, that it wasn’t my fault. But Magnus… it always stayed with me, that it was… he pressed his lips together and looked down to his hands, crying… 

***END FLASHBACK***

Magnus took initiative and hugged him. Alexander rests his face on Magnus’s shoulder… 

Alexander that wasn’t your fault neither, stop blaming yourself… he whispers to him and caress his back…

This feels good… he feels happy here. AND actually he has a secret too… the truth is… he always liked Magnus a lot and no one knows. He is the Janitor of the hospital… true, and so what. He loves how Magnus walks… so elegantly and how he dressed… not the typical janitor outfit… and his smile… to die for. He has a small crush on Magnus… He smiled… this feels good, it feels home and hugged him more tightly, when suddenly… his phone rang…

Lydia…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos 🥰👏👏🥰
> 
> promise will continue my other fic soon and I will update this fic weekly... 
> 
> You can find me on twitter @Sasha03121975
> 
> PD: I do not own none of the characters.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise will continue my other fic soon and I will update this fic weekly... anything you can find me too on twitter @Sasha03121975
> 
> PD: I do not own none of the characters.


End file.
